Rare Congle
|release date = 2014-12-19 |release version = 1.3.1 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Cold, Air, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Water |element3 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Tweedle and Maw + Toe Jammer and Pango + Mammott and Quibble |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |regular version = |epic version = }}MSM Bio: Description The Rare Congle has the same body, arms, hands and shell/drum as its Common counterpart. Otherwise, it looks different from the regular Congle. It has orange fur on its head that sticks up, similar to some human hair. Its eyes are on its face, not on stalks. It also has small horns, green feet, and green wings (or ears?). Song Same as regular Congle Song, but it sounds more deeper in My Singing Monsters: Composer. Breeding The Breeding for the Rare Congle is the same as the Congle's breeding. Possible combinations are: * + Tweedle and Maw * + Toe Jammer and Pango * + Mammott and Quibble Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Congle may fail, and give a Rare Congle as a result instead of the regular Congle. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Congle as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Congle with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Congle except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Congle instead of a regular Congle doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Another good strategy is to breed the Common Monster with a single-element monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any breeding Monster can be used instead of the Common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Congle|7||Cozee Cabin|19||Tub Fountain|26||Pipes of Cicado|10| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Congle. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Rare Congle Yay 2016.png|Yay 2016 - 2019 On December 2nd, 2016, the Rare Congle's hair got a green tint and its wings got wrapped in red-and-white gift wrap. Like its common counterpart, colorful lights were added to its hands and arms and its drum color also changed to red with gold flakes and green with a white flake on top. It appears to have popcorn strings in its hair. This was the first time the Rare Congle put on an outfit for any season and was repeated for all subsequent seasons. Notes * The Rare Congle was added to the market on Friday, December 19, 2014, available for only 72 hours, ending Monday, Dec. 22. * The Rare Congle was re-introduced on 31st January 2015 as a result of a vote for which Rare should go first. * This Monster was the second monster to be feature in the 5th Anniversary Month's "In Rare Form" Promotion. * In some art for the Rare Congle, its mouth is open. It never opens its mouth in-game. * Rare Congle is the only Rare Monster that doesn’t have a different color than its regular counterpart Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Cold Category:Water Category:Air Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters